Austria x Fem! Prussia lemon
by elanda
Summary: lemon with Austria and F!P


"_You little bitch!_" the female version of Prussia yelled as she slapped the brunette in front of her. She quickly turned on her heels and walked off leaving an angered Hungarian behind. "_Oh! Und I'm sure Roderich would rather my awesomeness Zhen jour loser self!_" and with that the albino left the room smiling and humming happily to herself. She went outside and sat at the table where Austria would usually sit mumbling something under her breath as she laid her head on her arms and and closed her eyes. Austria had left the house an hour ago and was yet to return. She was waiting on Austria's return 'awesomely' before Hungary came and ruined her cheerful mood.

Maria was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear footsteps approach her or call her name. Only when a hand tapped her shoulder lightly was when she realized she had company and looked up.

"_Are you okay Maria?_" a concerned voice laced with an Austrian accent rang through her ears.

"_I'm awesome! Why'd jou ask?_" the girl smiled and looked at him in his eyes.

"_Never mind. Do you know where Hungary is? I haven't seen her since I got back,_" he said with his character once again reining him.

"_That bitch?_ _No, I haven't seen her either._" He looked around and removed his hand.

"_I think we should go inside. It's getting late,_" Austria said turning around to see the red sky complement the sun beautifully as it lands behind the flowers of the garden. Maria sighed and got up.

"_Yeah we should,_" she held his hand and gently pulled him inside. The house was quiet and it was as though there was not a soul in the house besides the two occupants. "_Do you want some tea Austria? I'm kinda thirsty,_" the said person nodded as he walked off down a hall,

"_I'll be in my room. Bring it when you're done._" And the creaking of a door was heard.

"_Ja, ja! I got it!_" was the reply that came from the kitchen as she got a cup of tea for her lover and glass of beer for herself. When she was done she went down the hall and opened the wooden door Austria went through. When she opened the door she was greeted with a sight she would never forget. "_I didn't know jou were changing jour clothes. I'll just leave zhis here and leave,"_ she said as she put down the cup of tea on the table and turned around but stopped dead in her tracks when her hand was pulled.

"_Why leave now? You can stay, I really don't mind_," he said almost seductively.

"_Fine. I'll stay. But it's only because I'm awesome!_" she sat on the bed and Austria was now only in his underwear. He silently went over to the door and locked it while she was distracted then made his way to his bed and sat on it.

"_I don't think you should be drinking so much beer,_" Austria said as he picked up his tea and sipped it.

"_And jou shouldn't be in jour underwear around girls,_" Maria pointed out as she put down her now empty glass of beer and looked him.

Seeing this as an opportunity he put down his tea and looked at Maria, "_you know, you always claim you're so awesome. Are you awesome in bed?"_ he smirked at her surprised look. He made the first move and connected their lips but Maria was too shocked to process it. After some seconds her brain finally got her body to function again and kissed back. Austria parted for air as he pushed her slowly down on the bed. "_You're a good kisser,_" he said and she pouted.

"_No! I'm an awesome kisser!_" she smiled as her hands got tangled in his hair and pulled him down for another kiss this time more hungrily as they both fought for dominance, eventually ending with a victorious Austrian as his tongue explored the her mouth memorizing every inch before their tongue got tangled together once again. As they kissed Austria worked his hands lower down taking off her clothes and discarding them on the floor. They broke apart panting and a smirk on Austria's face. "_What's with that smirk Austria?_" she said eyeing the man suspiciously.

"_I'm just happy I'm finally doing it with you. Nothing wrong with a man wanting the one he loved is there?_" Austria said casually as he moved to her neck, kissing and biting at the bear skin leaving hickeys and emitting German filled moans from the girl. He continued on his journey lower down and arrived at her breast. After sucking and playing with her nipples he ventured even lower. She still had her panty on but he saw that she had been enjoying herself. His face went back to meet hers and kissed her while removing the last piece of clothing that clung to her body. She untangled her hands from his hair and took off his boxers, both fabrics being thrown to the floor without a care in the world. "_Are you ready?_" he cooed sweetly as she slowly nodded,

"_j-ja. Zhe awzome me is ready!_" Austria positioned himself in front of her entrance and slowly entered. A gasp escaped her as her virgin insides were being violated, "Sh-shit Austria!" she took handfuls of the sheet and gripped them tightly as the pain enveloped her. When he was completely in he waited for her adjustment and permission quietly. When he felt her relax and she was no longer holding the bed covers he kissed her before asking if she was ready. She gave a nod and he slowly develops a rhythm much like the songs he composes. As they both became more comfortable he picked up speed and occasionally hit her sensitive spot causing her to be a moaning mess. After a few more thrusts he was at his limit and came inside of her. Maria following suite.

"_If you get pregnant I'm the baby's father,_" Austria joked as he lied down on the bed, completely exhausted.

"_Whatever jou say, if I'm pregnant after this I'll make bruder beat jou up._"

"_Which one?_" he asked smirking.

"_Both!_" he smiled at her and kisses her forehead, holding her in his arms.

"_It would definitely be worth it… Ich liebe dich Maria_," he said as he pulled the covers over them, stained with sweat and a little bit of blood.

"_Ich liebe dich auch Roderich_" and they were both welcomed with open arms to the land of dreams


End file.
